Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{3}{4}-3\dfrac{3}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {3} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {3} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{21}{28}-\dfrac{12}{28}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{9}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{9}{28}$